In a portable electronic device such as for example a portable computer, because importance is attached to portability, there is a limit to the number of external devices and communications devices and the like that can be built into the portable electronic device itself. And when a portable computer is used on a table, individually connecting various cables such as a printer cable, a monitor cable and a communication cable and the like and an a.c. adaptor to the computer can be extremely complicated. For this reason, an operator sometimes uses a portable computer docking unit, also called an expansion unit or docking station, for expanding the capabilities of the portable computer.
FIG. 1 shows a docking unit 1100 of this kind and a portable computer 1006. By the portable computer 1006 being slid onto the docking unit 1100 along guides 1112, a connector 1113 of the docking unit 1100 and a connector of the portable computer 1006 are connected. At this time the portable computer 1006 slides along a support part 1111 of the docking unit 1100. A key mechanism for locking the portable computer to the docking unit is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H.6-14909.
However, if when an operator is operating a portable computer which has been set on this kind of docking unit the portable computer is mistakenly removed from the docking unit, because the connector of the portable computer is disconnected from the connector of the docking unit, the accident of processing work in progress on the computer being suddenly interrupted occurs. It is therefore an object of the present invention to solve this problem and provide a docking unit for a portable electronic device and a locking method for this docking unit which when an operator using a portable electronic device set on the docking unit tries to remove the portable electronic device from the docking unit can ensure that the portable electronic device is removed safely after processing in the electronic device is finished.
To achieve this and other objects, the invention provides a docking unit for having a portable electronic device engage/disengageably set thereon using a connector and electrically connecting the portable electronic device to an external device, comprising: a base part for supporting the portable electronic device; positioning means for positioning the portable electronic device in a predetermined position on the base part as the portable electronic device is moved on the base part; and operating means, having an engaging part for engaging with a portable electronic device, for holding the positioned portable electronic device on the base part using the engaging part.
According to the invention, a portable electronic device is placed on the base part of the docking unit. The positioning means positions the portable electronic device in a predetermined position on the base part as the portable electronic device is moved. The operating means has an engaging part for engaging with the portable electronic device and holds the positioned electronic device using the engaging part. As a result, using the positioning means the portable electronic device can be correctly positioned in a predetermined position on the base part and by using the operating means it can be simply and surely held on the base part. By this means, damage to connectors can be prevented and furthermore the portable electronic device, and external devices by way of the docking unit, can be electrically connected surely by way of connectors.
As described above, with this invention, electrical connection of a portable electronic device can be established surely and easily. Also, the electronic device can be removed safely from the docking unit after processing in the electronic device is finished.